


And So, She Wept by the Riverbed

by geekicats



Series: Roleplay Characters [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Character, Game of Thrones - Freeform, House Tully, Other, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekicats/pseuds/geekicats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My main Game of Thrones roleplay character</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So, She Wept by the Riverbed

**Name:** Anna Stone

 **Age:** 14ish [possibly 15]

 **Physical Description:**  Auburn hair, grey-green eyes, fair skin, freckles by the million, scars on her back, curvy, average height

 **Personality** **:** Friendly, quiet, creative, intelligent, easily angered, protective, motherly, sarcastic, unbiased

 **Family:** Lysa Arryn [mother], Peytr "Littlefinger" Baelish [father], Robert Arryn [half-brother]

 **Past:** Anna was born to Lysa Tully and Peytr Baelish when both were around fifteen. Lysa was shortly married off to Jon Arryn, and Jon, surprisingly, showed an interest in the bastard child, and requested that she be taken back to the Eyrie with the newlyweds. When they arrived, she [Anna] was given into the care of the cook. She had a relatively good childhood, compared with the other bastards in Westeros.

 **Sexual Orientation** : Bisexual

 **Preferred Romantic Intrests:** Jon Snow / Daenerys Targaryen

 **Weapon of Choice:** Knifekind

 


End file.
